five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Фанатские игры
Фанатские игры FNaF — игры, воодушевленные фанатами на основе игр серии FNaF. Первые фанатские игры вышли в конце декабря 2014 года. На данный момент существует более 5000 таких фан-игр, и на вики имеется информация о некоторых из них. Asуlum Night Shift Игра для мобильных устройств, разработанная Digi-Chain Games. По сюжету, игрок — охранник в психической больнице Рейвенхёрст. Необходимо защищаться от психически больных, отслеживая их перемещение на специальном планшете и на камерах. Можно созывать больных в отдельные комнаты, используя гонги. Slender.jpg|Слендермен у двери Другие части игры: * Asylum Night Shift 2 * Asylum Night Shift 3 * Christmas Night Shift * Zombie Night Shift ---- Seven Nights at Buddy's Игра сделана для мобильных устройств и планшетных персональных компьютеров, в отличии от других пародий на FNaF, которые есть только на ПК. В геймплее у нас есть две деpевянные двери, которые как и в оригинальной игре употребляют электричество. В отличие от FNaF, антагонисты не появляются в дверном проёме, поэтому следует закрывать дверь с нужной стороны когда они находятся на камере, находящейcя рядом с офисом. В игре только 2 антагониста, Buddy (Чебурашка) и Крокодил Гена, зато у них появляются двойники, и их бывает достаточно много. Таким образом, на разных камерах можно увидеть несколько одинаковых антагонистов (возможно, это баг или галлюцинация охранника). Unname.jpg|Одна из камер Ак.jpg|Офис 3AzutDRYdNc.jpg|Крокодил Гена 6042-Seven-Nights-At-Buddys-cover.png|Иконка игры ---- Five Nights at Freddy`s: Fredbear Фанатская версия игры FNaF 3. Игра представляет собой первую часть, но с поломанными дверями. В игре есть один аниматроник. Его зовут Fredbear. Чтобы от него спастись, нужно закрывать двери на камерах и заряжать генератор. Камеры такие же, как и в первой части, но с желтовато-зелёным оттенком и немного грязные. Игра по-прежнему нуждается в доработке. Фанаты одобрили её, поэтому выпустили полную версию. Антагонистом является персонаж с одного из прошлых изображений-тизеров к FNaF 3 со Спрингтрапом на официальном сайте Скотта, которого долгое время принимали за Золотого Фредди. Интересно то, что эта одна из тех фан-игр, в которых отсутствует телефонный парень, который обучает игрока. 91037.jpg|Офис из Five Nights at Freddy's: Fredbear FNaFFJS.gif|Скример Fredbear`a Ссылка на скачивание игры: * http://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-freddy-s-fredbear-v5/74403 ---- Five Nights at Treasure Island: Remastered Игра представляет аттракцион Диснея "Остров Сокровищ", который на момент игры заброшен. Антагонистами здесь являются Микки Маус (Фото-Негативный и его Лицо), Освальд без рук, Гуффи без головы и Дональд Дак без тела. Также пасхальные: Плуто, Фото-Негативная Минни и Мышь-Самоубийца. А также три гуманоида, Бессмертный, Бог и Слестер. Мы играем на острове охранником, у которого в распоряжении нет ни дверей, ни света — только камеры и стол. Есть шанс, что если слишком долго смотреть в главное меню, то появится пасхальный скример негативной версии Микки Мауса. Микки имеет негативную текстуру из мультфильма "Клуб Микки Мауса". Five_nights_at_treasure_island_demo_by_anart1996-d88b95j.png|Главное меню игры Five Nights at Treasure Island (демо-версия) PROVE13.png|Главное меню игры (Remastered Демо версия) Ссылка на скачивание игры: * http://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-treasure-island/75724 ---- Five Nights with Froggy Игра является рядовой пародией на FNaF, не очень популярной, но русскоязычной и, как заявил разработчик, с элементами юмора. Игрок играет за ночного охранника Томаса, который должен стеречь королевский сад, сидя в избушке. Игрок может выключать лампу и включать ее снова, но уже тратя на это спички. Сама лампа очень быстро тратит масло, если включена, поэтому ее необходимо включать только, если в избушке Крокко или Китти. Также имеется монитор, через который можно следить за передвижением антагонистов и заряжать шкатулку гномов. Ну и наконец, охранник может посмотреть в свой телефон, в который слуга короля Ларенси иногда отправляет сообщения. Между ночами идут кат-сцены (сны Томаса). В игре есть 4 антагониста, не считая гномов (имеющих A.I., аналогичный Марионетке из FNaF 2): Фрогги, Китти, Крокко и Золотой Фрогги. Фрогги уходит, если в офисе темно; Китти и Крокко же, наоборот, боятся света; а Золотой Фрогги уходит, если игрок поднял свой телефон. Если в офис пришли несколько игрушек, то надо включать и выключать свет периодически. * Во время Хэллоуина или Нового года, в игре меняется оформление на Хэллоуинский или Новогодний стиль. * Если в своей ночи ввести комбинацию: 2/0/0/3, то задний экран станет красным и мы услышим крик Фрогги. После этого игра вылетит. * На пятую ночь слугу Ларенси, который помогал нам выжить, убивает Фрогги. Ссылка на скачивание игры: * https://gamejolt.com/games/fnwfroggy/81784 * https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=ru.gkproduction.fnwfroggy - мобильная версия на Google Play. Телефон.png|Телефон Komnata.png|Комната в которой происходит геймплей Фрогги_сидит.png|Фрогги Кошка_Китти.png|Китти Крокко.png|Крокко ---- Five Nights at Wario's Довольно интересная фанатская игра. Присутствует четыре части игры. Первая более похожа на FNaF, вторая также соответствует FNaF 2, третья часть была создана после выхода FNaF 3 + есть глобальные нововведения, отличающиеся от оригинальной игры. Еще есть четвертая часть, которая является приквелом всей серии игр. Мы играем за ночного сторожа завода, где пропало несколько людей (сперва Варио и Валуиджи, затем Марио и Луиджи, далее Принцесса Пич). Menu.jpg|Главное меню 1 части игры FNaW2_Main_Menu.jpg|Главное меню 2 части игры FNaW3_Main_Menu.jpg|Главное меню 3 части игры Ссылка на скачивание игры: * http://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-wario-s/44054 Другие части игры: * Five Nights at Wario's 2 * Five Nights at Wario's 3 * Five Nights at Wario's: Origins * Five Nights at Wario's 4 ---- Five Nights at F***boy's: Final Mix Фанатская версия FNaF в жанре JRPG (Japan Role Play Game). Наши герои могут пополняться. Геймплей происходит сверху аниматроников (начальный — Фредди). Игра содержит очень много мата (на английском) и соответствующего юмора, из-за чего не рекомендуется играть лицам, не достигшим 16 лет. Также есть вторая и третья части. Главной задачей игрока является уничтожение камер, они здесь выступают в роли боссов. После убийства 2-ух камер появляется таймер Марионетки, за которым надо следить, иначе через 5 минут (от последнего завода) она нападёт, причем отбить её атаку - самое трудное в игре. Полное прохождение игры будет делом времени - все аниматроники должны получить 20 уровень. А также, по окончанию Вы получаете большое количество жетонов (внутри-игровая валюта). Screenshotfnaf888.png|Кадр из игры Five Nights at F***boy's Ссылка на скачивание игры: * http://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-f-boy-s-final-mix/53422 ---- The Return to Freddy's 24 декабря 2014 года, один из фанатов игры Five Nights at Freddy's (его ник: BFPFilms424), чтобы не ждать выхода официальной игры Five Nights at Freddy's 3, решил самостоятельно создать свою версию этой игры. Там есть несколько изменений. В игре мы находимся в офисе из FNaF, камер стало больше (модифицированные камеры из FNaF и несколько камер из FNaF2), и теперь Марионетка будет атаковать вас без музыкальной шкатулки (музыка шкатулки тоже изменена на песню "Come Little Children"). Также в ней много недоработок. Был добавлен новый аниматроник-кот — Sugar (рус. Сахар), которого некоторые считали официальной пасхалкой, и двое других аниматроников. Раньше игра называлась Five Nights at Freddy's 3, но люди начали верить, что это та самая игра, и поэтому автор переименовал её в The Return to Freddy's. Fnaf_3_paper.png Ссылка на скачивание игры: * http://gamejolt.com/games/the-return-to-freddy-s/43905 Другие части игры: * The Return to Freddy's 2 * The Return To Freddy 3 * The Return to Freddy's 4 * The Return to Freddy's 5 * The Return to Freddy's Volume 1 * The Return to Freddy's Volume 2 Ссылка на русскоязычную вики: * http://ru.the-return-to-freddy-s.wikia.com/wiki/ ---- Five Nights at Krusty Krab Ещё одна фанатская игра, сделанная по мотивам известного популярного мультфильма "Губка Боб Квадратные штаны". Действие происходит в ресторане Krusty Krab's. Графика тут отличная (для фан-игры). Аниматроники в этой игре - это Спанч Боб (замена Бонни), Патрик (замена Чики), Сквидвард (замена Марионетки), Сэнди (замена Фокси, но издаёт помехи, как Мангл) и Юджин Крабс (замена Фредди). В отличие от оригинала и фан-игр, игра имеет полное трёхмерное окружение, так как сделана на 3D движке Unreal Engine 3. Иногда бывают случаи "двойных скримеров", когда два персонажа нападают одновременно. Также, в отличие от оригинального Five Nights at Freddy's, здесь есть больше причин, чтобы смотреть в камеры. Иногда нужно закрывать двери, тем самым мешая аниматроникам приближаться к офису. Одна из особенностей этой игры - двери на камерах. 91662.jpg|Спанч-Боб 91667.jpg|Юджин Крабс Двойной скример.jpg|Пример "двойного скримера" Ссылка на скачивание игры: * http://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-the-krusty-krab/44973 Другие части игры: * Five Nights at Chum Backet ---- Five Nights at Thomas's Игра сделана по мультфильму "Томас и его друзья". Противник всего один, но очень прыткий — Томас. Планшет и маска недоступны, но есть дверь, которая использует энергию. Мы можем восстанавливать её, кидая уголь в печь. Если кидать мало углей в печь или вообще перестать это делать, то персонаж погибает от Томаса. Во время нападения, Томас наезжает на главного героя, при этом первый сносит стол. Stomassssshsuhuihfs.PNG|Томас 44450_88515.png|Главное меню Ссылка на скачивание игры: * http://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-thomas-s/44450 Другие части игры: * Five Nights at Thomas's 2 * Five Nights at Thomas's 3 * Five Nights at Thomas's 4 ---- Five Nights at Chuck E. Cheese's Те же пять ночей, но только с реальными прототипами аниматроников из реальной пиццерии Chuck E. Cheese's. На данный момент есть демо-версия. Охотятся на нас только два аниматроника. Chuck E. Cheese — аниматроник-мышь — заходит в офис через единственную дверь. Его можно обнаружить фонариком, двери спасают от него. Mr. Munch — аниматроник, похожий на Печенькового Монстра из Mаппет-шоу. На камерах не появляется. Определить, что он атакует можно, если убрать камеры и увидеть его лицо. Тогда нужно поднять монитор, иначе он нападёт. Рыукрукрнекорваеко.jpg Ссылка на скачивание игры: * http://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-chuck-e-cheese-s/45015 ---- Five Golden Nights at Freddy's Переводится как "Пять золотых ночей у Фредди". Игра созданная Simon P Leo. В отличии от всех других пародий на FNaF в этой нет никаких камер. Всё что у нас есть это маска Фредди и монитор, который отслеживает движение аниматроников. Аниматроников в игре несколько: Фантом Мальчика с Шариками, Фантом Марионетки, Фантом Мангл, Спринтрап, Золотой Фредди. От фантомов аниматроников можно спастись, если только кликать на них, а от Спрингтрапа и Золотого Фредди надо одевать маску, когда те проходят по коридору, соединённому с офисом. Hqdefault-1442661425.jpg Ссылка на скачивание игры: * http://gamejolt.com/games/five-golden-nights-at-freddy-s/55522 Другие части игры: * Five Golden Nights at Freddy's 2 ---- FazBear Nightmare Фанатское продолжение первой части оригинальной игры. Из вырезки газеты в начале мы узнаем, что Майк Шмидт пропал, а мы играем за следователя, который хочет понять, что произошло. Наша задача — протянуть ночь. Игра стала хоррором вроде Outlast. Мы можем бегать по пиццерии, находя подсказки и спасаясь от случайно активирующихся аниматроников. Вместо дверей и планшета у нас в распоряжении есть фотоаппарат, со включенной вспышкой (в роли фонарика), функцией приближения (правая кнопка мыши) и ночного видения. Он играет важную роль в геймплее, позволяя увидеть Марионетку, которую невозможно заметить невооруженным глазом. В игре также присутствуют: Фредди, Золотой Фредди, Фокси, Бонни и Чика. У них всех довольно странные скримеры, они выглядят как кадр нападения в FNaF и FNaF 2 из офиса. Игра находится в альфа-версии, и в ней присутствует только два уровня (один игровой час каждый). Также в ней возможны некоторые недоработки, к примеру, банальный провал за текстуры, который, однако, позволяет в таком положении пропустить уровень. Но поиграть в неё стоит. Игра сделана на 3D движке Unity, таким же фанатом для тех, кто хотел иметь возможность ходить, а также тем, кто хотел 3D движок. Игра была одобрена фанатами. Но недавно разработчик заявил, что игра уже почти готова и в скором времени он уже выложит не на Gamejolt, а в Steam. Игра уже прошла Steam Greenlight и готовится к релизу. Будет бесплатной. FazBear Nightmare - Main Menu.jpg|Главное меню игры FazBear Nightmare - Loading Screen.jpg|Загрузочный экран первого уровня FazBear Nightmare - Loading Screen 2.jpg|Загрузочный экран второго уровня FazBear Nightmare - The Office.jpg|Темный офис FazBear Nightmare - The Office 2.jpg|Офис, спустя один игровой час ---- One Night at Flumpty's По названию можно понять, что в игре только одна ночь, однако по сложности она не уступает пятой ночи из оригинального Five Nights at Freddy's, а также время идёт медленно. Игра выполнена в забавном, мультяшном стиле, однако скримеры сделаны очень жуткими, к тому же звук у скримеров тоже довольно пугающий. В офисе разбросаны всякие вещи, а также на столе стоит кактус. Это отсылка на кекс из всей серии Five Nights at Freddy's. Если на него нажать, то воспроизведётся голос, говорящий "I'm a cactus" (''рус. Я кактус). В игре есть '''Flumpty Bumрty' (рус. Шалтай Болтай) и его друг Birthday Boy Blam (Бой Блам, Мальчик Блэм, Именинник Блам). Шалтай чаще всего заходит через левую дверь, однако редко бывает, что он появляется в правой. Boy Blam же заходит исключительно через правую. Кроме них, в игре есть Beaver (''рус. Бобёр), некое подобие Фокси, который заходит через правую дверь. Узнать время до его нападения можно по туалетной бумаге. Чем её меньше - тем скорее будет нападение Бобра. Кроме этих персонажей, в игре также есть клоун '''Grunkfuss' (рус. Грункфусс). Он медленно вылезает из дыры в стене по мере того, как часто вы будете открывать планшет. В начале игры не работает камера 3B, но когда наступает 3 AM она начинает работать и показывает непонятную пещеру с лавой. При этом отключается соседняя камера, что означает, что на вас начал охоту Redman (рус. Красный человек). Также в игре есть некое подобие Золотого Фредди — Золотой Шалтай. Чтобы спастись от него, надо быстро поднять планшет. Когда он появляется в офисе у главного героя, появляются галлюцинации. Из этих картинок мы можем предположить как появился Golden Flumpty. На 3 картинке они практически одинаковы, и, скорее всего, Золотой Шалтай в отличии от Золотого Фредди в 1-ой части является реальным. Есть предположение, что Золотой Шалтай — это Телефонный Парень, который нам звонил в начале ночи. Также существует теория, что охранник в этой игре - Яйцо. 46802.jpg ONAFSCREAM.jpg 55da73c4d964f.jpg|Офис Ссылка на скачивание игры: * http://gamejolt.com/games/one-night-at-flumpty-s/46802 Другие части игры: * One Night at Flumpty's 2 * One Week at Flumpty's (отменена) ---- Five Nights at Heavy's Пародия на игру "Team Fortress 2". Вы играете за Шпиона синей команды и у Вас была задача украсть разведданные, но что-то пошло не так. В игре есть несколько врагов: Пулеметчик, Разведчик, Шпион и Поджигатель. В игре присутствуют два планшета: один для наблюдения, а второй для починки систем. К тому же нужно заводить шкатулку и заряжать генератор. Также присутствует маска. Эта игра является русской пародией на FNaF. Игра активно разрабатывается и у этой игры есть собственный сайт схожий с сайтом Скотта. Там также есть тизеры самой игры.Также недавно появилась вторая часть, которая похожа на первую часть. Ссылка на скачивание игры: * http://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-heavy/56590 Другие части игры: * Five Nights At Heavy's 2|Five Nights at Heavy's 2 * Five Nights At Heavy's 3|Five Nights at Heavy's 3 (в разработке, доступно демо) ---- Five Nights at Candy's Игра от Emil "Ace" Macko и его брата, ставшая очень популярной среди фанатов FNaF. Основные персонажи взяты из фейковых персонажей созданных Emil "Ace" Macko. По сюжету, мы работаем в ресторане фастфуда кота Кэнди - одного из антагонистов этой игры и известного фейка из FNaF 1 — сразу после закрытия FFP из 2 части оригинальной игры. Игра уникальна благодаря интересной механике, забавными пасхалками и по-настоящему страшными скримерами. Ссылка на скачивание игры: * http://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-candy-s-official/70253 Ссылки на русскоязычные вики: # http://ru.fivenightsatcandys.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Candy%27s_Вики # http://ru.five-nights-at-candys.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Candy%27s_Вики # http://ru.candypedia.wikia.com/wiki/ Другие части игры: * Five Nights at Candy's 2 * Five Nights at Candy's 3 ---- Two Nights at Freddy's Является продолжением One Night at Freddy's. Игроку предстоит выполнять различные миссии и собирать предметы, исследуя пиццерию из первой части оригинального FNaF. По пути будут встречаться аниматроники и весьма неожиданные скримеры. Надпись RUN!!!!! на экране означает приближение к вам антагониста. За неожиданные и пугающие моменты, игра популярна в Google Play. Ссылка на скачивание игры: * https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.TSGaems.ONAT2 ---- One Night at Freddy's 3D Игра полностью воссоздает FNaF, но в 3D. Геймплей такой же, что и в 1 части оригинальной игры: Две двери и монитор с камерами. Модели аниматроников взяты из одного аддона для GMod, но с изменёнными текстурами. Также есть версия, в которой можно играть с Oculus Rift. Файл:111864.jpg|Аниматроники на сцене Файл:118.jpg|Офис Файл:111880.jpg|Фокси бежит по коридору Файл:111857.jpg|Часть офиса Ссылка на скачивание игры: * http://gamejolt.com/games/one-night-s-at-freddy-s-3d-for-oculus-rift-monitors/54576 ---- Five Nights at Sonic's Простая нарисованная игра от разработчика Lan Coleman. Игра является пародией на первую часть. Аниматрониками в игре, выступают персонажи одноименного платформера, такие знаменитости как сам Sonic. Некоторые персонажи игры имеют устрашающий вид, хоть и нарисованы криво. Облик Sonic'а при скримере скорее напоминает крипипасту "Sonic.exe". Hqdefault-1441556427.jpg|Иконка игры Maxresdefaulпрt.jpg|Теилз вышел из бухты Hqdefaulроt (1).jpg|Офис Hqdefaultр (2).jpg|Скример Соника Maxresdefault (1)-0.jpg|Скример Теилза Ссылка на скачивание игры: * http://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-sonic-s/47368#close Другие части игры: * Five Nights at Sonic's 2 * Five Nights at Sonic's 3 * Five Nights at Sonic's 4 * Five Nights at Sonic's 5: The First Chapter * Five Nights at Sonic's World * FNASTALE * RockClones - Dr. Golden's Attack! (находится в стадии разработки) * =Sonic's Pizzeria Simulator= ---- The Joy of Creation Игра от разработчика Nikson, представленная в 3D, покорившая сердца многих фанатов. Мы играем за самого Скотта, которого преследуют его же кошмары, каким-то неведомым образом спасшиеся от пожара. В игре 5 уровней. В конце монстр под именем Творение сжигает и дом Скотта. Ссылка на скачивание игры: * http://gamejolt.com/games/the-joy-of-creation/110241 ---- Insanity Игра в 3D, где присутствуют кошмарные аниматроники. На данный момент создаётся не официальный ремейк игры. Ссылка на скачивание игры: * http://gamejolt.com/games/insanity/94933 ---- Bonnie Simulator Игра очень похожа на SpringTrap Simulator. Здесь присутствует аналогичный геймплей, но теперь мы будем играть за Бонни. Также в игре присутствуют очки опыта, которые даются при выигрыше и за которые можно купить бонусы (например можно купить Спрингтрапа или сложный режим). 67690-crop0 0 1279 719-6ashnsad.jpg 67690_131571_orig.png 67690_131572_orig.png|Кадры из игры Скачать: * http://gamejolt.com/games/bonnie-simulator/67690?comment_page=2#! Другие части игры: * Bonnie Simulator 2 ---- Nightmare Bonnie Sim. Фанатская игра по мотивам Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Мы играем за Кошмарного Бонни, и наша цель, поймать ребёнка. Управление в основном состоит в нажатии кнопки "B", чтобы выиграть, нужно быстро нажимать на две-три кнопки и игра заканчивается. Ссылка на скачивание игры: *http://gamejolt.com/games/nightmare-bonnie-sim/92811 ---- Those Nights at Rachel's thumb|center|320px Очередная игра от разработчика Nikson. В отличии от его прошлых игр, эта не отменена. Здесь аналогичный геймплей FNAF, но теперь у нас есть второй планшет, чтобы закрывать двери. Также игра позволяет прятаться под стол, бегать, чтобы закрывать занавески. Антагонистов здесь семь: крольчиха Рейчел, собака Даг, свинья Пити, бык Бэйн, енот Рэй, Тень Бонни и Сущность. Игра выполнена на 3D движке Unreal Engine 4 . Сейчас есть полная версия. Также есть HARD версия, в которой геймплей усложнен в 3 раза. Ссылка на скачивание игры: * http://gamejolt.com/games/those-nights-at-rachel-s/114026 ---- The Joy of Creation: Reborn Переделанная версия The Joy of Creation от Nikson. В отличии от других фанатских игр, здесь надо ходить по локации,в поиске предметов, при этом не попадаясь на глаза аниматроникам. Если они заметят игрока, то начнут бегать за ним. Имеется четыре локации: первый этаж, подвал, чердак и лес. В каждой есть только 1 аниматроник. Ссылка на скачивание игры: * http://gamejolt.com/games/the-joy-of-creation-reborn/139218 ---- Five Unreal Nights at Freddy's 2 3D free-roam ремейк Five Nights At Freddy's 2, созданный на движке Unreal Engine от разработчика AnonymousIndie. Игра находится на стадии разработки, имеет 2 саундтрека и демоверсию. Ссылка на скачивание игры: * Five Unreal Nights at Freddy's 2 (Демо версия) ---- CASE: Animatronics "CASE: Animatronics — по-настоящему страшный стелс-хоррор от первого лица. Анонимный хакер взламывает охранную систему полицейского участка. Электричество отключено. Выходы заблокированы. Металлические шаги все ближе. Выживете ли вы, детектив Бишоп?" — Официальное описание игры в Steam. Наш главный герой детектив Бишоп просыпается ночью в полицейском участке. После странного звонка начинается сюжет. Геймплей представляет из себя передвижение по полицейскому участку, выполняя задачи и избегая аниматроников. У нас есть фонарик, благодаря которому можно освещать тёмные комнаты и планшет через который можно смотреть по камерам. Игра выделяется из всех фанатских игр хорошей графикой, геймплеем и интересным сюжетом. Ss d7986b0c55b2c6e408c20c361e82bd0f42447fb2.600x338.jpg|Планшет с камерами Ss f9f15f885237d835b3997777ad6e387fbf5edf9a.600x338.jpg|Главная комната Ss f32a73778fad5e1ca022edce1419e1b40c13a607.600x338.jpg|Игрок через планшет смотрит по камерам ---- Fazbear's Fright: Custоm Night Fazbear's Fright: Custom Night — фанатская игра разработчиком Evengames753. Главное меню..png|Главное меню Снимок экрана 2016-09-24 в 8.40.56.png|Настройка Своей ночи Ссылка на скачивание игры: * http://gamejolt.com/games/fazbear-s-fright-custom-night/57889 ---- The prophecy: an endless dream The prophecy: an endless dream — фанатская игра по Five Nights at Freddy's 3, в которой воплощается фишка первой и второй частей — Своя ночь. Здесь вы можете настроить активность Спрингтрапа и любого из фантомов. *Игра хоть и является FNAF фан-игрой, но в ней большинство протагонистов - ходячие мертвецы. *Игра явно вдохновлена хоррорами Amnesia: the dark desent и The return to Freddy's 5. *При создании аниматроника Lockedout использовалась модель обычного Фредди из FNAF. Screenshot 2018-03-07-21-03-01-701 com.miui.videoplayer-1-.png|Один из аниматроников Ссылка на скачивание игры: * https://gamejolt.com/games/tp_aed/261282 ---- Five Nights Before Freddy's Игра от разработчика 39Games. Five Nights Before Freddy's — фанатская игра, действия которой разворачиваются между второй и первой частями игры. В роли охранника Клайда игрок должен пережить восемь ночей. У игрока отсутствуют двери, но есть свет и планшет для отключения энергоиспользования. Снимок экрана 2017-02-26 в 12.19.49.png|Газета перед первой ночью Главное меню.png|Главное меню Снимок экрана 2017-02-26 в 12.15.29.png|Выбор уровня сложности Снимок экрана 2017-02-27 в 8.15.39.png|Экран окончания ночи Ссылка на скачивание игры: * http://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-before-freddy-s/60356 Другие части игры: * Five Nights Before Freddy's 2 ---- Overnight Игра от разработчика CBGames. Игрок находится в пиццерии из первой части оригинальной игры, но только теперь он может спокойно перемещаться по всему зданию. Но правила остались теми же: игроку нужно выжить до 6 АМ, одновременно защищаясь от аниматронников. В игре также присутствует счётчик энергии. Overnight-free-download-1-.jpg|Чика перед игроком Overnight-1-.jpg|Бонни перед игроком New-9-1-.png|Пиратская бухта 1-1-.png|Сцена Ссылка на скачивание игры: * https://gamejolt.com/games/overnight-a-free-roam-fnaf-fan-game/121744#close Другие части игры: * Overnight 2 ---- Five Nights at Pokemon's Игра от разработчика HacksMew. Главный герой - Джолтс Ньютаун устраивается на работу в Pokemon's Pizza, где должен пережить семь ночей, защищаясь от покемонов - аниматронников. Игра является гибридом FNaF 1 и FNaF 2, сделана в стиле аниме. Hqdefault-1-.jpg|Кадр из трейлера Ссылки на скачивание игры: * http://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-pokemon-s/62020 * http://gamejolt.com/games/fivenightsatpokemonsofficial/238988 Другие части игры: * Five Nights at Pokemon's 2 (находится в стадии разработки) ---- POPGOES Игра от разработчика Kane Carter. Главный герой устраивается на работу в Popgoes Pizza. У игрока есть планшет при помощи которого он может защищаться от аниматронников различными способами: обесточиванием определённых комнат или перекрытием одной из вентиляций. Также игроку иногда необходимо выходить из планшета, чтобы снизить уровень паники. L7AUdZZ-1-.png|Popgoes на 5 камере Popgoes stage by rouxay-da9m456-1-.png|Popgoes и его группа на сцене Ссылка на скачивание игры: * http://gamejolt.com/games/popgoes/64790 Другие части игры: * POPGOES 2 ---- Jolly Игра от разработчика IvanG. Главный герой - Майкл Шмидт устраивается на работу в Jolly's Fantasy World. Игрок может подсвечивать коридор, чтобы проверить его на наличие аниматронников. Если в коридоре кто-то есть, то необходимо закрыть дверь сзади, чтобы избежать скримера. Игрок также может перекрыть одну из вентиляций. Игроку нужно время от времени проверять особого врага - Металлионетку. Изначально она прикована четырьмя кабелями. Может выводить их из строя, если это произошло, то кабель надо перезагрузить. Если Металлионетке удаётся выбраться, то это означает, что вы проиграли, т.к. она игнорирует дверь, забираясь на стену. Hqdefault-1--0.jpg|Скример Jolly Hqdefault jolly-1-.jpg|Jeorge в вентиляции Mqdefault-1- jolly (2).jpg|Tweetie в столовой Mqdefault-1- jolly (1).jpg|Все аниматроники вместе Ссылка на скачивание игры: * https://gamejolt.com/games/jolly/165858 Другие части игры: * Jolly 2 * Jolly 3 ---- Five Nights at Candy's World: The Adventure Игра от разработчика Falling Moon Games, находится в альфа-версии. Игрок управляет аниматронниками которые были во FNaC 1 (кроме Рэта). Роль Фредбера здесь выполняет Минт. Узнав, от Кэмилль, что её возлюбленного Джимми взяла королевская стража, Кэнди и его команда сразу же идёт к королю. После схватки с ним и со стражей, король говорит им, что видел его с Лоллипапом, когда те напрвлялись на рудники. Сразу же отправившись на рудники Кэнди и друзья поочерёдно освобождают каждого заключённого, но под-конец появляется разгневанный Лоллипап. После победы над ним все радуются освобождению, и Джимми возвращается к Кэммиль. После того как Минт поздравил Кэнди и его товарищей с победой к ним неожиданно подходит Рэт, который вызывает их на бой. После победы над ним, он извиняется и присоединяется к команде. На этом альфа-версия заканчивается. IXO1PV67Z.jpg Five nights at candy's world - the adventure1.png Five nights at candy's world - the adventure2.png Ссылка на скачивание игры: * http://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-candy-s-world-the-adventure-unofficial/207426 ---- The Joy of Creation: Halloween Edition Ещё одна игра от разработчика Nikson. В этот раз игроку нужно будет бродить по Fazbear's Fright, одновременно защищаясь от Сгоревшего Спрингтрапа. В нашем распоряжении имеется фонарик и телефон с помощью которого игрок может просматривать камеры и защищаться от Спрингтрапа при помощи аудио-системы. I-5-.jpg|Иконка игры Maxresdefault-1- the joy of creation.jpg|Кадр из скримера Спрингтрапа ImagesH10K4DKL.jpg|Главное меню Big 1477699334 image-1-.jpg|Кадр из игры Ссылка на скачивание игры: * https://gamejolt.com/games/the-joy-of-creation-halloween-edition/202196 ---- Super Five Nights at Freddy's Игра от разработчика LSFDevelopment. "Super Five Nights at Freddy's" - это приключенческая аркада с элементами платформера, действие которой разворачивается в FNaF, сосредоточена на сюжете инцидента с пропавшими детьми. Эта игра построена на раскрытии сюжета оригинальной игры. Здесь игрок может управлять некоторыми аниматрониками или людьми. Тут так же присутствуют мини-игры и существует несколько игровых концовок. Игра выполнена в 2D стиле. Интересные факты: * Почти вся музыка в этой игре — фанатские песни или оригинальная музыка, обработанные в формате 16-бит. Sddefault-1-.jpg|Один из флеш-бэков 895daecd428e721d39006c47123588aa-1-.png|Одна из концовок B4ofwbihjjfx-1-.png|Кадр из игры 0e1e0078e-1-1-.jpg|Кадр из одного из флеш-беков Ссылка на скачивание игры: * https://gamejolt.com/games/super-fnaf/158082#close Другие части игры: * Super Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (находится в стадии разработки) ---- Lost-and-Found Игра от разработчика ANGUs GAMEs. После того, как Fazbear's Fright сгорел, игрок в роли Уильяма Афтона (фиолетового человека) расследует место происшествия. Он осматривает, что уцелело после пожара, а также пытается найти своего сына (Майкла Афтона, в костюме Спрингтрапа) или то, что от него осталось. Однако несмотря на пожар, аниматроники всё ещё функционируют, что становится проблемой для Уильяма в его поисках. Witheredmangle.jpg|Мангл Witheredfreddy.jpg|Фредди Witheredcircusbaby.jpg|Цирковая Малышка Endoskeletons.jpg|Эндоскелет Coves.jpg|Возле Пиратской Бухты Behindboxes.jpg|За ящиками Ссылка на скачивание игры: * http://gamejolt.com/games/Lost-and-Found/237791 ---- Night Horrors Игра от разработчика AlessandroGen. Главный герой устраивается на работу в Fazbear's Museum (рус. Музей Фазбера). Fazbear's Museum — музей, чьи владельцы пытались сохранить, как можно больше аниматроников из оригинальной пиццерии, но к сожалению, все они были распроданы другим компаниям. Музею же достались только два убогих персонажа, которые никогда не использовались и даже не имели имён. Первого решили назвать Джеймс Фазбер (он похож на Фредди), второго — Скреппи (он больше похож на Бонни). Но не всё так просто — в какой-то момент аниматроники начинают двигаться, из-за чего, чтобы не оказаться убитым, охранник вынужден покинуть здание. Но дверь из музея надёжно закрыта, кроме того она с часовым механизмом. Чтобы выбраться нужно воспользоваться ключ-картой, которых в музее множество, а к двери подходит только одна. К тому же аниматроники передвигаются очень быстро. Сможете ли вы выжить? Syena.jpg|Кадр из игры Jamesfazbers.jpg|Джеймс Фазбер перед игроком Download259.jpg|Скример Скреппи Download258.jpg|Джеймс Фазбер на сцене Download257.jpg|Коридор (вдали виден Джеймс Фазбер) Biotualets.jpg|Кадр из игры Ссылка на скачивание игры: * http://gamejolt.com/games/night-horrors/206281#close ---- Five Nights at Freddy's Warehouse Игра от разработчика Aeroluna. Действия игры разворачиваются на складе, куда были помещены аниматроники перед переоткрытием Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. У игрока в наличии присутствуют фонарик, маска, планшет, и две вентиляции, которые можно перекрыть. С помощью планшета игрок может отслеживать некоторых аниматроников (как в серии игр Five Golden Nights at Freddy's). Аниматроники наводят панику на главного героя и если индикатор паники полностью заполнится, то игрок погибнет (как в Popgoes). Download00.jpg|Планшет Viewfromfreddyfazbermask.jpg|Вид через маску Фредди (мимо офиса идёт Фредди) Thepuppets.jpg|Скример Марионетки Download0.jpg|Скример фантома Фокси Download000.jpg|Скример Фредди Download0000.jpg|Скример Чики Ссылка на скачивание игры: * https://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-freddy-s-warehouse/223963#close ---- Five Nights at Freddy's World Simulator Игра от разработчика CrashKandicoot, находится в демо-версии. После того, как Фредди и компания прошла игру, та получила несправедливо большое количество энергии и теперь они могут уничтожить всех их врагов. Нужно остановить Фредди и компанию, пока не стало слишком поздно! Теперь игрок играет за противников во FNaF World против главных персонажей. Роль Фредбера исполняет Редбер. Theywillknowthejoyofcreation-ni7i7tj2.png|Меню выбора персонажей Debug3-bwdur43d.png|Экран загрузки You_are_the_face_of_freddy_fazbear_pizza-zzmarv25.png|Кадр из игры Battle_in_the_snow-digknmuk.png|Битва Ссылка на скачивание игры: * https://gamejolt.com/games/fnafw-sim/132258#close ---- Bubba's Diner Объемная модель пиццерии является местом всех действий, которые разворачиваются в игре. Вы управляете новым работником Bubba's Diner и должны будете выполнять поставленные задачи. Уборка помещений входит в сферу ваших обязанностей и именно этим вы и займетесь. Но в какой-то момент оказывается, что роботы, которые днем веселили детей и взрослых, почему-то ночью продолжают передвигаться по пиццерии. Такими персонажами являются Бубба и Поркпатч. Аниматроники в виде медведя и свиньи наиболее часто будут вас преследовать. Если не обращать на них никакого внимания и дальше выполнять работу, то вы рискуете быть атакованным. В таком случае герой непременно умрет и вам придется заново начинать прохождение последней ночи. Ссылка на скачивание игры: * https://gamejolt.com/games/BubbasDiner/287940 ---- Chica Simulator thumb Мы можем играть за Чику, Игрушечную Чику, Сломанную Чику, Фантома Чики или за Кошмарную Чику. Наша задача пробраться незамеченным до охранника и убить его,пока не наступит 6 часов. Пробираться нужно по тем камерам,на которых появляются и идут аниматроники, однако мы не можем за пару секунд добраться до офиса. В игре присутствует тайминг, которое не даёт нам пробираться так быстро к нашей жертве. Как только вы пришли на какую-либо камеру нужно подождать, пока не пройдёт тайминг и только тогда можно переходить на следующую камеру. В игре присутствуют 3 мини-игры или испытания. Магазин с вещами, которые облегчат вам прохождение ночи. Там же можно купить читы и разблокировать Свою Ночь . Вся игра сопровождается музыкой от Kevin MacLeod. Ссылка на игру: https://gamejolt.com/games/ChicaSim/244011 Категория:Фанатские игры Категория:Игры